Dark Past
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity has a dark past. A past that Oliver can't imagine. What happens when her past comes back? Or that her present is also filled with unknown to Team Arrow. What will happen when her past and present find her in the Starling City? What Oliver might think and realises? Will Team Arrow survive the truth about Felicity? *It's also The Originals Crossover not only TVD/Arrow*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I'm already trying to finish three stories at the same time:**_

_**Get Distracted**_

_**Hello Serena**_

_**Deadly Gold**_

_**I hope you go check them out. Anyway this story is an idea i got while i was in my village reading Arrow and The Vampire Diaries fanfiction and thought why not try too. I also want to say that it would be a normal story but if you want it can be a one/two shots story...you decide but updates would be slow because i hurt my wrists and it's difficult to write when you can move your wrists.**_

_**So Enjoy! And review!**__**  
Dark Past  
**_

**Felicity POV**

I was in the bar right above the lair with Roy when Oliver decided to join us.

Oliver: So what do we do for the Slade?

Me: A! Please Oliver just for tonight let's not talk about the whole vigilante thing?

Roy: I agree with the Blondie. He said as me and he drank his drink Roy was drinking tequila when I was drinking bourdon and Oliver Vodka with Orange juice.

Suddenly my phone it was my step brother, Damon Salvatore. My name isn't Felicity Smoak but Salvatore, in Mystic Falls I'm known as Felicity Ann Sophie Salvatore, ex wife of Elijah Mikealson and best friend of Rebeakah Mikealson. I was turned by my brother Stefan right after he was turned. I had helped a lot with the whole "Save Elena Gilbert" mission without Damon knowing of course I promised Stefan I won't tell. Why I'm named Smoak; well I had a big fight with my ex husband and while I left I got trapped in Hunter's job from CIA ( the part that knows for the supernatural life) and that day I decide to join, so in case to keep my "other" life secret from those I wanted to I had to change name and attitude and who I acted. So now I play the IT girl not that I don't like it or that I'm not genius with the computers or that I'm not friends or at least a little of myself with Team Arrow.

I smiled at the ID caller I had to talk to my brother since 1941 we met in New Orleans after I broke up with Elijah.

Me: Hey! Damon! What happened?

Damon: Hey little sis! I wanted to ask you are you free today?

Me: Yeah, I am? Why? Oh! Please don't tell me it's a surprise party I hate those! Oliver's and Roy's heads shot up at the mention of surprise party. Yeah today is my real birthday I'm becoming 154 years old!

Damon: Well I was hoping if you could come and meet the gang and Stefan misses you and Lexi had lost track of you. **(A/N: Let's say Lexi and Kol and Sage never died and they are kinda BFF's with Rebeakah and Felicity)**

Me: Well I'll come tomorrow now it's too late and I'm already out with some friends. I glance at Roy and Oliver and smiled as the smiled back at me.

Demon: Okay then, see you tomorrow! Call Lexi she is in Starling City! BYE! I heard a few people scream in my ear and that is that Damon and Mystic Falls gang were with him and he knew about my presence on "Saving Elena" Mission….SHIT!. I put my phone away my ear because their voices almost broke my ear drums!

Oliver: Who was that? Sorry! If you want tell me. He had clenched jaw, why?

Me: Well my older brother and my younger brother with their friends shouting in my ear! I said smiling at the thought of them. They might not be by blood brothers of mine but seriously as hell they are my family because if my mum cared enough she wouldn't let to their door a year after she got married their dad. Oliver at the sound of the word "brothers" he relaxed.

Roy: So…are you going somewhere tomorrow? He asked as he drank the last sip of tequila. I didn't had time to answer his question because a high pitched voice and six hands hugging the dear life out of me had startled me.

I turn to find Lexi, Sage and Rebeakah looking like they won the lottery.

Lexi: Felicity Ann Sophie Salv….

Me: GIRLS! I cut her before she could finish my full name by hugging them back!

Sage: Woah! You seriously got stronger! And I'm a street fighter!

I just smiled at her and hugged her.

Rebeakah: WOW! You rock the nerdy look, Felly!

Me: Well girls you rock the punk Barbie and the rock Barbie styles and you Lexi….you rock the Rock style you got! You still didn't cut your hair I see.

Lexi: Don't be like that because I remember literally dragging you to a salon in Italy to get your hair cut! I had my eyes wide not to tell how many decades ago because of Oliver and Roy presence and she got it because she didn't mentioned it.

Me: Oliver and Roy I want you to meet my dearest not by blood sisters Sage Wilson **(A/N: I made up the name if you remember Sage lastname please tell me), **Lexi Russo **(A/N: Also made that up please tell me if you know her last name) **and the one and only Rebeakah Mikealson! Girls this is Oliver Queen and Roy **(A/N: forgot his last name)** my other good friends. So what brings you here?

Rebeakah: My brother, Elijah, has turned his emotions off because of Klaus and my connections say he tries to find you and you know how he is when he is pissed.

Oliver: Turned his emotions off? What do you mean? Why Felicity has to do with that?

Sage: He is angry that's means he has turned his emotions off. And Felicity is his ex wife and the only one that can bring him back from the dark place he send himself into.

Oliver: You were married?

Me: Yeah…like a few decades back….that's how it feels. The truth is that it was a few decades back.

**Oliver POV**

She was married? When?

She left with the girls claiming she need to talk about girl stuff but I knew otherwise and because I wanted more answers for her past since she doesn't talk much about it. I follow her.

She went to her house and invited the girls inside. They sat in the living room which was pretty nice with yellow and red colours painted and decorated and a big flat TV screen.

Sage girl: Why Felly you don't have a mansion or something? You are a billionaire.

Really? WOW! Her?

Felicity: Have you seen what an ass is my brothers or Rebeakah's?

Rebeakah: My brother are whole other issue. Well he is paranoid he thinks that they will take his "kingdom" under his nose and that's why I'm still single.

Lexi: Trust me, girl. Klaus is….is there a word to describe Klaus?

Felicity: Possessive asshole, paranoid monster, murder and sometimes good friend when he isn't "I'm going to kill you and whoever you love" mode.

Rebeakah: True. I have seen that kind of love. Anyway.

Murder? What Felicity has put herself into?

Sage: Well Klaus is fan of the Hard Love. Anyway now he will get used to it since he become a father.

Lexi: One thing I don't understand though. Klaus arranged married you to Elijah but why?

Arranged Marriage?

Felicity: Well Elijah was still stuck with Katerina Pertrova and Klaus as a good brother he meet us but he saw that we didn't made a move so he forced us to marry each other. It was kinda funny though, our marriage we acted like we were in College and we were best friends and roommates.

Lexi: That's explaining how you learn to wash your clothes and keep tidy your stuff.

The girls laughed so much and drank probably wine.

Sage: Oh! Girls! I remember when I met your brothers in a match!

Lexi: yeah! Stefan asked me if you were a boy with hair! He was so drunk!

Felicity: I remembered when Me and Rebeakah with Elena stole Damon's care and Rebeakah broke his radio! Girls you should be there! Or the time a guy came close to Rebeakah and she smacked his head to the wall and she said "Excuse you" It was priceless! By now Felicity was laughing her ass off and fell from the couch on her butt.

The others were laughing even more.

Sage: Well, that was stupid of you Felly. You have inhuman speed, strength and all the other things but you can't stay on a couch that's big disappointment. She said between laughs. Wait! Inhuman speed and strength? No way! She is fragile!

Felicity: Anyway! So how was the time you passed with Matt, Rebeakah?

Rebeakah blushed and then said: Well I had sex with Matt and Katharine's daughter Nadia.

Lexi: DANM! SUCH A BAD LUCK! Worse than mine! Having sex on a rooftop with an asshole Damon.

Felicity: Or with perv Kol.

Rebeakah: WHAT? YOU HAD SEX WITH KOL! EWWWWW! WHEN? WHERE? WAS IT GOOD?

Sage: I'm the only one that stayed faithful to my husband?

Felicity: NO! You had sex with Damon and Rebeakah! Remember?

EWWW! What am I hearing!

Rebeakah: Cut the crap Felly and now spill when did you had sex with Kol?

Felicity: Italy 1879 in a night club I saw him cute and all and we did it.

ITALY 1879? WOW MAYBE SHE HAD TOO MUCH OF WINE! It can be right!

Lexi: DAMN! Girl! Way before she met Elijah so she didn't cheat. Did you cheat on Elijah while you were married?

Felicity: If you think cheating kissing a boy around ten years old on the cheek because he gave me flowers then yes I did. She smiled.

Sage: Aww! Cute. No I want to play a game!

The girls looked at her with a weird expressions.

Sage: Oh! Come on! You know the part we throw darts to each other and we caught them or we get stabbed?

THAT'S A GAME?! ARE THEY CRAZY?!

Felicity jumped up and down and she was clapping like a little kid. I think she likes that game….is she crazy? Oh! It must be the wine. She bend down to the couch and pulled a duffel bag when Sage saw that she said:

Sage: You stole that from you CIA department? She was now dead serious.

CIA?

Felicity: About that….Here I'm know as Felicity Smoak the IT girl but to you I'm still Felicity Ann Sophie Salvatore but after I broke up with Elijah I fell on Hunter's hands that are from CIA's Supernatural part. He, Alex, asked me to join. I agreed since I had nothing better to do. They know what am I and they are perfectly okay with that. We help the witches keep balance on Earth so we do good not bad. And I'm a part of this since 1921.

Rebeakah: How you are known there?

Felicity: As me. As a Salvatore.

Lexi: WOW! So you stole those?

Felicity: Don't be ridicules that are my weapons.

Sage: Are you on a mission?

Felicity: Yes. To protect my friends from the creatures of the night.

Sage: So you don't exactly pretend with Oliver and Roy and the other guy Dig?

Felicity: No, I'm me. Except the last name is Smoak instead of Salvatore and I'm not that bitchy with them or bad ass. Or like Rebeakah.

WOW! I don't know what to think. The dates are so weird if she is that old why she looks so young?

Suddenly the Rebeakah's phone rang; she looked the ID caller and she paled.

Sage: Oh uh! Big bad hybrid on the line!

WHAT?

Rebeakah: What is it Klaus? She sighed as she picked the phone and Felicity was looking at her nails while Sage and Lexi were staring at Rebeakah like it was a super important call the wanted to hear which they couldn't.

Rebeakah: Oh! A ball? Where? Oh! Uh! No! I won't come. Neither Felicity or the girls! OKAY! For Hayley and Davina I love those girls so my girls.

When Rebeakah said Hayley and Davina the girls' heads shot up and smiled with joy.

Felicity: IT WOULD BE OUR PLEASURE TO COME TO THAT BALL, KLAUS! DON'T LISTEN TO BEAKAH SHE IS WAY TOO DRUNK! She yelled between laughs and Rebeakah with the girls were looking at her with faces like "No! What have you done!"

Rebeakah: You heard Felly, now goodnight brother! She sighed and hung up the phone.

Sage: Nice one Felicity! Now we have to wear dresses and make up and heels…ugh! Torture! She said as she stand up and went to the kitchen…I think this was where she was going since she was holding the glasses and the empty bottles of wine.

I thought I had heard enough about Felicity's past but the only gave me questions not answers!

_**Next day (Felicity POV)**_

I woke up one the floor with a blanket one my body and headache. I thought vampires don't have that. The house was tidy but I remembered clearly that the house yesterday was a mess after the Dart Game.

When I went into my room I found clothes lied on my bed and when I went inside the bathroom I saw a message one the mirror written with lipstick.

"_We tided the house since we couldn't sleep and Rebeakah prepared your work clothes and Sage breakfast and lunch, I (Lexi) I booked us a salon appointment to fix our hair for the ball in New Orleans._

_And I (Rebeakah) I'm taking you for shopping after you're done with Lexi._

_And I (Sage) I'm fixing you your nails!_

_We rent a hotel room so the house it's all yours. Lovely house by the way._

_From your girls:_

_HAVE A NICE DAY AT WORK._

_P.S. Coffee is already in a your work cup (Sage) _

Aww! That's why I love them!

I smiled and took my bath and went to the office as I was walked in….i saw Enzo! I had to see him every since he was captured from that mad sciencetist.

Me: Enzo? What are you doing here? Oh! God! Are you okay? I had heard stories from Damon about him, I was the only one I knew the real reason why he had turned his emotions off.

Enzo turned and then I saw to who was speaking, Oliver.

Enzo: Hello, Felicity Smoak. Long time no see, huh? He said smirking. When he said "Smoak" his eyes shine with the same sparkle that Damon has when he thinks some prank or trick to bring upside down everything. Now I know why Damon and Enzo clicked. He leaned and hugged me and said to my ear.

Enzo: Play along because the guy over there is jealous of us. Us?

Suddenly Enzo kissed and I was shocked but I knew what he meant. I kissed him back and we heard Oliver clearing his throat and we broke apart.

Oliver: I thought you had a lot of years to meet. Why you kissed? He said with clenched jaw and his hands were a fist. Someone is jealous…wait! He feels something?

Enzo: We were in distance relationship and we had to meet for 2 months…well since her brother Damon manage to heel his girlfriends illness she was needed there so we talked that time and we make it official. He said and he kissed my cheek as he held his left hand on my waist. Weird thing he was so sweet with me always.

And it was true I had went to Mystic Falls to help bring Elena back and kill Kathrine and say goodbye to a dear friend…her daughter…weird thing they were the same but Nadia was a little sweeter than Kathrine.

Me: Yes. And I'm glad we did because now I'm happy. I said and smiled as I put my head to Enzo's chest. We did had a talk about girlfriends and boyfriends but we don't feel anything towards each other….i don't really know Enzo….we are friends, trying to know each other.

I glance at Oliver and I notice his knuckles were white. WOW! He is really jealous.

Me: Um..Enzo, babe I will see you for lunch. The girls, Sage, Rebeakah and Lexi are taking hostage for beauty lessons. Klaus invited us to a party h throws in New Orleans….oh! If you dare to tell my brothers I will make you pay okay! I have a weird feeling about Hayley and the baby and Davina, I should check on them. Um…Oliver after three days from now I need to go check on my friend she is pregnant and her neighborhood was explode from a bomb and I was check on her, since my brother is a doctor I will check up on her…I took a few lessons from him about that kind of stuff. I said as I made my way to my office and looked at Enzo and Oliver.

Enzo was shocked because he knew what I really meant. And his eyes told we needed to talk about that somewhere private.

Oliver was shocked and scared. I prepared myself to hear him saying "no, it's too dangerous to go I'll come with you".

Oliver: No! It's too dangerous to go you should take someone to make sure you are okay.

Enzo: I'll go with her. I've been to Military so I'm capable to protect her. He said but when he glance at me I knew he was lying…yes if I was in real danger he would come and beat up the one that would dare to hurt me but he knows that I can take care of myself he saw how I killed two Travelers once.

After all I'm a vampire.

Oliver was clearly annoyed from Enzo…good! And he said it was okay and then he left.

**Enzo POV**

After I called Lexi to see if I could crash to wherever she was staying and she told me about Felicity. We meet and she explained to me what was going on with her (Felicity) being in CIA and crushing on Oliver Queen so I decide to take action.

I went to her place of work with excuse to take her on date. As I was walking inside the office where the receptionist told me Felicity would probably be I saw the one and only Oliver Queen. So I decided to put my plan on action.

Me: Um…excuse me you are not Felicity obviously but do you know where is she?

Oliver looked at me from hair to toe…wait is he checking me out…is he gay?

Oliver: Um…I'm Oliver her boss and friend and no she isn't here. She will be here in minute why you ask?

Me: I'm Enzo Smith **( Made up the last name) **Felicity's current boyfriend.

OMG! You should see how he tensed when I said that! His heart stopped for a second. He is in love with her!

Suddenly the elevator was heard and Felicity came out, she was shocked in a good way but she didn't expected me here. After all her birthday is tomorrow and everyone from Mystic Falls are coming here so I came here to distract her and the girls to make sure she doesn't get suspicious. Elijah was an excuse but it's true, Lexi told me she was the first to learn the news since she picked Rebeakah's phone because she was in the shower and then they thought to search Felicity for help then they learned for the surprise visit and said yes.

Felicity: Enzo? What are you doing here? Oh! God! Are you okay? She asked as she reached us. She knew what that Dr. Wes did to me.

Oliver or should I say Lover boy was confused.

I turned and then I saw Felicity Ann Sophie Salvatore rocking the nerdy look and they fake glasses! She always had a nerdy look that's what Damon didn't shut up to say all those years in that cell. After I found him he showed me pictures and I should agree always she was a nerdy type of girl but she had also her dark side.

Me: Hello, Felicity Smoak. Long time no see, huh? Yes the girls warned me for the change of the name.I leaned and hugged her and said to her ear.

Me: Play along because the guy over there is jealous of us.

After I stopped hugging her I kissed her she was shocked at first but then she kissed me back. Man! She knows how to kiss….of course she was married to Elijah for a 2 decades. Suddenly we heard Oliver clearing his throat and we broke apart.

Oliver: I thought you had a lot of years to meet. Why you kissed? He said with clenched jaw and his hands were a fist. Someone is jealous! Plan is working! Go ME!

Me: We were in distance relationship and we had to meet for 2 months…well since her brother Damon manage to heel his girlfriends illness she was needed there so we talked that time and we make it official. I said and kissed her cheek as I held with my left hand her waist.

Yes, we met almost 2 months ago but I already knew everything about her from Damon and then Stefan and then Elena and Caroline while I was there…then I met her in person and we had a lot of fun she also had trouble trusting people in her life. She told me that her dad used to beat her mum and her and then her mum got married to Damon's and Stefan's dad when they were ten and one day she left them and never heard from her again.

Felicity: Yes. And I'm glad we did because now I'm happy. She said and smiled as she put her head on my chest. We did had a talk about girlfriends and boyfriends but we don't feel anything towards each other. If I had Damon and Stefan would kill me!

I glance at Oliver and I notice his knuckles were white. WOW! He is really jealous. I felt Felicity's hand squeezing mine and I knew she wanted to thank me for coming up with that plan.

Felicity: Um..Enzo, babe I will see you for lunch. The girls, Sage, Rebeakah and Lexi are taking hostage for beauty lessons. Klaus invited us to a party h throws in New Orleans….oh! If you dare to tell my brothers I will make you pay okay! I have a weird feeling about Hayley and the baby and Davina, I should check on them. Um…Oliver after three days from now I need to go check on my friend she is pregnant and her neighborhood was explode from a bomb and I was check on her, since my brother is a doctor I will check up on her…I took a few lessons from him about that kind of stuff. She said as she made her way to her office and looked at me and Oliver. I had her say something that she had went to help Klaus and Davina when she was meant to be sacrificed. But I didn't knew about the bomb in the Bayou! Oh! God I hope the wolves are okay there. I had heard what Marcel Gerard did to them my brother in law was a werewolf who married my sister decades ago…yes she was a vampire too. We were twins. Marcel killed them all!

But when I heard that to tell I was shocked would be understatement is a lie I was boiling inside….how dare they!

Oliver: No! It's too dangerous to go you should take someone to make sure you are okay. Overprotective much?

Me: I'll go with her. I've been to Military so I'm capable to protect her. I said but my intentions weren't to go with her if she wasn't really in danger that she couldn't get out….she is a vampire for crying out loud! She can protect herself.

Oliver was clearly annoyed from me…good! And he said it was okay and then he left. That left me to have a to ask her about the bomb incident and the plan with us faking dating. I'm going to give her Oliver Queen! Best birthday present EVER!

Me: So? What happen in the Bayou? I said as I sat on her desk facing her.

Felicity: Well you remember Hayley Marshall? She is pregnant with Klaus' baby and you know what that means, right? She is a threat she is very powerful. She said as she looked at me dead serious I swear Oliver haven't seen her real serious face! It's scary.

Me: "Her"? I said raising brow at her.

Felicity: Yes, she is a girl. Don't interrupt me again or else I will have you head for lunch! Anyway! Well she Is a target and she was send to them because she is the Alpha Female…I thing her brother was you brother in law. Anyway the bomb was put there from the human Coven and almost everyone died and Elijah was there and saved them…that day he turned his emotions off because Klaus didn't give a dump fuck about anything only for Genevieve….your ex.

WOW!

Me: What she came back from the dead….that bitch? And they dare to hurt the sister of my brother in law? Now I make sure to stay dead!

Felicity: NO! It's their war they have to clean the mess they did…we have other things to worry. Our hometown is getting…sorry my hometown is getting to be out grave for sure! The Travelers yesterday made a move and move the borders of the town and they did the spell! Now my brother or Elena has to die to stop it or everyone dies if they dare to stay in town…we are going to die the way we did….you are going to burn…me I'm going to be beaten to death and be stabbed. It's something I don't want to relive.

She said near me so no one could hear. She was right. I said to her goodbye and let her work. Well that was a eventful morning.

**Oliver POV**

Felicity….my Felicity….now Enzo's Felicity…why God I didn't made a move when I could?

I stayed behind the glass of the office and heard them.

Enzo: So? What happen in the Bayou? He said as he sat on her desk facing her. UGH! I want to kill that guy! No! He means a lot to her so I should at least be happy she is happy….i wish I was the one that made her happy.

Felicity: Well you remember Hayley Marshall? She is pregnant with Klaus' baby and you know what that means, right? She is a threat she is very powerful. She said as she looked at him serious It's scary.

I should search her name!

Enzo: "Her"? He said raising brow at her.

Felicity: Yes, she is a girl. Don't interrupt me again or else I will have you head for lunch! Anyway! Well she Is a target and she was send to them because she is the Alpha Female…I thing her brother was you brother in law. Anyway the bomb was put there from the human Coven and almost everyone died and Elijah was there and saved them…that day he turned his emotions off because Klaus didn't give a dump fuck about anything only for Genevieve….your ex.

WOW! Wait…human Coven…what the heck that supposed to mean?

Enzo: What she came back from the dead….that bitch? And they dare to hurt the sister of my brother in law? Now I make sure to stay dead!

WOW! He had also a ex girlfriend raising from the dead…I wonder if it was a joke or something because Felicity was smirking but her eyes were dead serious.

Felicity: NO! It's their war they have to clean the mess they did…we have other things to worry. Our hometown is getting…sorry my hometown is getting to be out grave for sure! The Travelers yesterday made a move and move the borders of the town and they did the spell! Now my brother or Elena has to die to stop it or everyone dies if they dare to stay in town…we are going to die the way we did….you are going to burn…me I'm going to be beaten to death and be stabbed. It's something I don't want to relive.

"Their War"? She was beaten to death and stamped? How she looks so fine now? He was burnt? How they are alive? I need to make a research on them!

I heard them because I was using that acoustics Diggles had given to me.

Then he said goodbye to her and he left and she went somewhere I don't know where.

I went to my desk and start searching for Felicity….i found nothing!

She is like she doesn't exist! I search Felicity Ann Sophie Salv and it put me Felicity Ann Sophie Salvatore and it was a girl in a dress from a photo of 1912 in a bar of New York!

If this is Felicity why she looks the same now? Wait maybe she is ancestor and they look alike….no they have the same mol in their cheek.

That's freaky! I should ask her for the real information. The weird part is that I don't really feel threaten if she has lie to me or not.

Then I searched for Enzo Smith again nothing! Then for Hayley Marshall there I found that she was in foster care before two years ago and that she had been in Juvi and that now she was living in New Orleans with her biological family and that she is pregnant. Nothing else not who the father is or who the family she is staying are.

Suddenly I heard someone clearing his throat I shot my head up and I saw Felicity holding a coffee how did she knew I need one?

Me: Thank you. I said as I took it from her. Suddenly my window broke and wooden stake flew and stabbed Felicity in the stomach then someone knocked me out.

_**Time Skip: (Oliver POV)**_

I woke up and I was tied in wet ropes and I had a few scratches I turn to see Felicity and she was still out and the stake was still in her.

Suddenly the door open and a girl with black hair and olive skin came in.

Woman: Well well look what the cat dragged Oliver Queen. Nice to finally meet you in person…to bad you are going to die. Suddenly she took the stake out of Felicity and she looked at it interested…eww.

Me: What do you want? Why we are here?

Woman: Felicity Salvatore has something I want. Suddenly Felicity gasped and she looked around her and she cursed.

Woman: Felicity Ann Sophie Salvatore finally meeting you….how was it to be married to Elijah Mikealson?

Felicity Ann Sophie Salvatore? No! It can't be her! She supposed to be dead 170 years ago!

Felicity: Why you want me huh? Trust me Elijah doesn't care for me anymore!

Woman: Oh! Honey you though it was for Elijah? No…it's for your…Suddenly the door opened and a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes walked in he looked a lot like Felicity! Suddenly Felicity gasped.

Felicity: Dad? No it can't be right! You should be dead! She was crying now.

Man: Well the same goes for you too. You are a monster! No wonder I ever married your mother…she was a whore! And you; you were a bigger whore! You are a failure! Suddenly her Father slapped her and then he stabbed her in her shoulder. She winched in pain as blood showed In her white shirt.

Man: Oh! Honey! I'm not done yet. How do you say to have fun like we used to huh? Wait! I had fun watching you cry from pain and begging me to stop. Well that was fun! How about to do it again for old times shake? She stabbed her in the neck and Felicity cried.

What does he mean? Did her father beat her up?

Suddenly Felicity shot her eyes open and she looked at me and mouthed to me "sorry" Suddenly she closed her eyes and when she opened them they were cold…dead!

She managed somehow to untie her hands and she grabbed the stake out of her throat then she stand up and with on move her legs were untied. I notice the burn in her wrist the one minute were visible the next where healed…how?

She threw the stake to her dad but he caught it he threw it again but Felicity ducked and she kicked him in the stomach sending him flying to the wall.

Felicity: Yes it is fun, Father. Now I see how fun is. I think it's my turn now….they say Karma is a bitch. Well I didn't believed it at first but surely do now, Father. She said in cold tone and then stabbed him Suddenly the body turned to grey….weird.

Felicity turned to me and then closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes weren't cold!

Felicity: Oh! My God! I just killed my dad! Um…no time to cry! We should leave! She untied me and then we run out suddenly when she open the door we saw two men pointing guns at us. We took them down and the next one and the next….you know all of them till we find an exit.

When we did Felicity came out and she looked at her skin.

Felicity: They are stupid enough….good I wash my clothes in Lupus.

Me: You are healed. How it is possible?

Felicity turned to me and then she said:

Felicity: You will remember that we were hostage but you saved us, they didn't hurt or you they didn't had time.

Weird. I saved us and we don't have a scratches.

But Felicity has some major explaining to do!

We walked in silence and then something weird happen Felicity looked at me and she was crying.

Felicity: Sorry Oliver as much as I wanted to tell you about my past and I will but not today…tomorrow. Now please don't bring it up okay?

I nodded. It hurt me to see her crying and I wanted so much to hug her right now and tell her everything will be alright but I couldn't because I don't know why she hasn't told us about her past.

Does she trust me and Diggles?

**_Should i continue it? Review and tell me!_**

**_Check out my other stories (22 stories yay!)_**

**_See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! After a lot of struggle to find inspiration i start having ideas...yay! So this is floks! School is staritng soon...in days to be thruthful so updates are going to be between weekends and sometimes Fridays...**

**Shoutouts: **

**monkeygir41l: Thank you for the heads up...and you are right i hope this chapter explains a little about Felicity's past here. Thank you for the comment!**

**Kim: Thank you and i'll try! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Elyana Hussain: Thank you for pushing me to write without you asking me i think i would be still sitting! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_**Dark Past**_

_**Chapter 02: Questions and Disappearances.**_

**Oliver POV**

I walked inside QC and I didn't see Felicity on her desk without thinking I call her….i waited for three rings and someone picked it up…I was expecting Felicity's beautiful voice but I got a man's voice…anger raised inside me and my hand turned into a fist.

Me: Where is Felicity? I asked anger noticeable in my voice.

Guy: Oh! You look for Felicity? Wait a minute….STEFAN! HAVE YOU SEEN FELLY? NO? OKAY! Sorry she is in the bathroom I'll tell her you called. By the way I'm Damon her foster brother so keep that anger to the minimum. And he hang up and left wondering where is she and if she is okay.

**Felicity POV (Hours before Oliver called)**

My dad is alive and a vampire! Oh! God! I'm so scared! My dad used to beat me and my mum up after he got hit by lighting he died…then my mum moved us to Mystic Falls and there she met Mr. Salvatore, his wife had died giving birth to his younger son, my mum and Mr. Salvatore became friends quickly and soon they got married. But my mum's behavior changed completely after their marriage she left me to their doorstep instead of moving she stole money from them and left. Mr. Salvatore was sad and angry…but his anger turned into obsession to make me a better woman than my mum. He manage to make me a smart and beautiful woman that said "no" to every man!

The years passed and Kathrine Pierce showed up. After that things everything got awful, Damon who was overprotective of me stopped caring, Stefan who was like my only real friend ditched me….so I left and went to Atlanta…two years after I learnt that my foster dad was killed…I quickly rushed to Mystic Falls there I learnt about the vampires and witches and werewolves….for a few months I was living with a woman named Miss Bennett and a little girl named Anna…one night Miss Bennett told me about my brothers being alive and vampires of course I wanted to go and see them…but when I visited them Stefan was out of control! I was so afraid to got close to them that I run away from the town.

A year later a guy named Adam won my heart but he broke it! He used me for my money and my beauty! Before he left me he beat me so badly and he said:

"That's from your father"

And he left me. I was so afraid that I left that little town next to Atlanta right after Adam left and went back to Mystic Falls but I was still bruised badly and I had big and deep cuts that it was a matter of days if I gave up on my injures.

When I manage to arrive at my old house's doorstep and I fainted…I didn't got any of my stuff with me afraid that I wouldn't manage to bring them with me because I was physically weak.

The next day I woke up and I saw a blonde girl looking at me smiling. That was it my brother had turned me into a Vampire because I died from my injures and that's how I met Lexi.

**Present:**

Lost in my thoughts I run to my house after I compel Oliver and pack my things and called my brothers and told them what happen then I called Klaus and told him about Francesca and he ask me to come but when I told him I couldn't because he had problems with his parents and I with mine we decide to kill our parents first and then kill Francesca and her minions.

I booked a flight to Atlanta and from Atlanta I rent a car and went to Mystic Falls.

Within 7 hours of flight and 2 hours of driving I got to my brothers and explained to all the gang what was going on….they weird part of this is that my Father was found dead; me and my mother saw him and buried him.

Then it hit me! It was Klaus' mum that brought him back! That bitch sided with Francesca!

At 5 am I finally gave into my tiredness and fall asleep on the couch since my room wasn't ready.

When I woke up at 8 am I was like a zombie and it's funny because I'm a vampire! I saw that I had 4 missed calls from Enzo and 13 missed calls from Rebeakah, Sage and Lexi each. Oliver hadn't called yet…or Diggles.

I called Rebeakah first and I learned that the ball was cancelled because the Witches got the baby and killed Hayley and Klaus….and that Hayley is a hybrid now and that she is the legal guardian of the little girl…and that she was coming to live with us. Then I called Lexi and she told me that she and Sage are on their way to Mystic Falls and Enzo told me that he would say to Oliver that something happen to my family and I had to go help them and then he would come too.

Caroline and I prepared all the rooms since we all lived in the Boarding House. An hour later my phone rang and I heard Damon talking to my friend/boss, Oliver. But I didn't move from the couch because in my lap I had an asleep Elena and next to Elena was Caroline that was too busy reading a book called 13 Curses.

After Damon closed the phone he sat again to his chair and got his book which was Bravo Too Zero and sighed and said: Felly do you think Oliver deserves you? He sounded puzzled with a hint of sadness.

I stopped eating and put my plate on the table careful not to wake Elena because her head was laid onto thigh. That moment a scene flashed through my mind.

_Damon: Lexi! Where is she? Is she okay? Damon sounded worried and sad._

_Flashback:_

_Felicity: Hello, Damon! I'm fine. Felicity stood up from the couch and her emerald dress fell from the couch letting Damon see the beautiful and very expensive dress. He sighed and hugged her tied._

_Damon: You died, Felly because a guy beat you up! You are not okay!_

_Lexi: She is. She said giving a glass of blood to the newly turned Felicity._

_Felicity: It wasn't the first time I got beat up by a man, Damon. She sighed sadly as she took the glass from Lexi and drinking. Noticing Damon stepped back in shock and his blue eyes filled with tears._

_Damon: My dad beat you up? He asked in shock and sadness._

_Felicity shook her head and said in cold voice: My Father used to do it. Where is Stefan I need to thanked him._

_After she finished her sentence the doors of the house were opened and Stefan with two women walked in when he saw Felicity standing and holding the glass his eyes filled with tears and run to hug her. _

_Stefan: Me and Damon will never let any man touch you again, isn't this right Damon? He asked serious and Damon nodded._

_From that day and then Stefan and Damon never let Felicity date a guy if they haven't met him or hang out with him for at least a year._

_End of Flashback:_

Me: Damon, I love him but he is a damaged man with anger issues I'm a little afraid but I can see through his anger and sadness. He never really physically hurt me but he told me he would never give a chance to us. He is very overprotective of me. And he was jealous of my fake relationship with Enzo, his plan to set me up with him.

Damon nodded and stood and took Elena in bridal style to their room and then Caroline put her book down and said: I think you should give him a chance but before that you should make him explode from jealousy. She finished with a playful voice.

I laughed at my friend and took my plate and went to the kitchen. As I was washing the dishes which were too many and too dirty, that got me thinking since when to they have to clean the house?

Suddenly I was awake from my thoughts by Caroline's music that was blasting through the iPod she had with her.

Caroline: Damn it! Felicity have you seen my headphones? She shouted from the living room. She sounded annoyed.

Me: In the coffee table! Are you going for a run? I asked her as I finished the dishes and cleaned the bench. Caroline instead of shouting the answer she came and told me yes.

After 20 minutes we were exhausted at the park outside Mystic Grill.

Me: At the Grill in 5? I asked trying to catch my breath…I wasn't fit thanks to Oliver not letting me use his equipment!

Caroline drank from her water and nodded and with that we continued running, I was going through the woods when I felt a buzz in my pocket of my sweat pants. Great Oliver again!

I picked it up and tried to catch my breath.

Oliver: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? He roared in the phone.

If I was in front of him I would pretend to be afraid but I'm not so I rolled my eyes.

Me: Right now? I'm at the woods doing picnic. I said with sarcasm.

Oliver: Seriously? The world is crumbling and you are having a picnic? Come to the Foundry please! He hissed.

Me: Yes, I'll be there in 9 hours. I said like it was the most normal thing.

Oliver: NINE HOURS? WHERE ARE YOU? Diggs track her down!

Yeah good luck with that! I did a blocking spell to my phone, it's will be like it doesn't exist.

I heard Diggles from inside saying he couldn't track me down, I just smirked.

Oliver: Where are you, Felicity? He hissed.

Me: I have some family problems didn't _my Enzo_ told? I asked with a smirk on my lips.

Oliver: Yes, _he_ told me you went to Atlanta to you brothers…but he was lying!

Enzo is a great liar! How come and he messed up?

Me: I'm in Atlanta, Oliver. I'm just at the woods and that's why you can't track me. Wait a second…

I said with a sigh. But I saw Tyler walking looking awful!

Me: Tyler? Are you okay? I shouted and run to his side only to throw me on a tree. I moan in pain.

Tyler: Leave me alone! He roared with his hybrid face.

Me: No! You have to calm senses! You are being an ass to everyone! I shouted at him and run to punch him hoping to come to his senses. But he kicked me in my gut and I fell on my phone. I moaned again in pain but stood up.

Tyler: You don't know what is going on! He said and I could see his face coming back to normal and tears filling his eyes. I stood up and went near him and rub his back as he sat on the ground.

Me: I know what happen. You got angry that Klaus got pregnant your friend and then had sex with your already ex girlfriend. But you hurt Hayley while she was pregnant, Tyler don't be surprise when Rebeakah come and kick your ass. Thank God Hope is fine. I said with a soft voice. Tyler was like my little brother.

Tyler: Hope? She is a girl? He asked as he looked at me clearly happy about Hayley.

I nodded and said: Yes, and she was born yesterday…Rebeakah is bringing her here to grow up protected and not with the enemies outside her house waiting to kill her. So you better go and apologize to Beakah when she comes. I finished with a little smile in my face and Tyler hugged me and stood up and left.

I went to take my phone and I saw it was still open and Oliver hadn't finish the call…he was listening?

Great! My birthday is a disaster! First I get kidnapped by Francesca then I discover that my Father is alive and a vampire and then that my friends and my town is getting under the control of the Travelers then it's my ex husbands' family slash friends that is in danger by their own parents and demons….and now my "niece" and my best friend are coming to a town that will be our grave! And on top of that I have Oliver being an caveman! He thinks my life involves around him and Team Arrow? Well I make him think that…but it's not true…I have million things to think about every single day! And now he heard something about my secret live(s) and I'm sure he will go to Atlanta and try to find him, he won't found me and got all Rambo till he find! Why he cares so much? He was the one that told me and I quote: "Because of the life I lead" bullshit! Since then and he starts acting like with every men I'm dating or talk he acts like I cheat on him! I don't act like that when he sleeps with the Launce girls or with any other women population of Starling City!

Really frustrated I broke a branch and throw it to the unknown. I was startled by Diggs voice on the phone.

Diggs: Felicity? Are you there? He sounded tired and bored. Probably Oliver had driven him crazy with his caveman reaction to my disappearance. How that feels Oliver now, huh?

Me: Yes, I'm fine just a fight with a friend. Oliver is there? I said with a sigh and I search for any heartbeats in the other end of the line.

Diggs: No, he went to find Dective Launce and report you missing. Listen I totally get why you left and I also had a talk with Enzo and he told me that you are not really dating and that today is you real birthday…so happy birthday Felicity Ann Sophie Salvatore! He said with a tired voice but he tried to make it sound cheerful and optimistic.

Me: How you know my real name? And thank you! I asked defensibly but then remembered the wish and I had to be polite and thanked him. He is a man that I know if I tell him something and ask him to keep it a secret he will…even if that means betraying Oliver or me depends on the situation.

Diggs: When I was young I used to live in New Orleans and I know about the supernatural and that you have spelled your phone…and also found a picture of you and my great great aunt in 1912 in New York…Amelia Diggs? He explained and I could hear his worries and fear of me snapping or shouting at him.

Me: Oh! Yes! I remember her she used to be my best friend and co worker she used to work for CIA you know? I said replaying our fin nights in my head.

Diggs: You were in CIA? He sounded surprised.

Me: Not "_were"_ I still I am, John. My mission was to protecting humans from the supernatural and that's what I'm doing. I only changed my last name and wore glasses and maybe my clothing taste…other than that I'm totally me and I haven't lied to you or Oliver or anyone. I did graduated from MIT in 2009. Okay I might not went to that high school for long but I did go for a year…Senior to be truthful. I hurried to explain to him so I don't lose him as a friend.

Diggs: Oh! Cool I guess…and thank you for protecting us…so what are we protecting _you_ from? He asked surprised. I was surprised from his acceptance. If I knew that would go like that I would have done it 1 years ago!

Me: Mortal lunatics that don't need to know about the supernatural by messing with me and the other humans of course. I said with a smile and felt lighter.

Diggs: Okay then, I won't tell anything to Oliver but come back soon okay? Because he will drive me crazy…if you can't call me and tell me where you are so I can come and stay with you…so I can find a little peace. He said as he sighed.

Me: No! The city needs you two! And look it's not safe my Father is alive and we have our own war hear so you won't find peace here. I got to go home I missed a date with my best friend. Take care! And make sure Oliver don't kill himself and you not to get killed or else I have to turn you and I don't want you to keep that big secret from him…let me keep that secret. I said as I start walking out of the woods happy that my favourite person from this decade learnt the truth and didn't run away.

I remember Amelia she freaked the first day we met then she acted like it was normal…she wasn't in the supernatural department but she was in CIA. I guess acceptance runs to the family…

Diggs said goodbye and warn me to be careful and then we hang up. I have a feeling this day will get better…I hope at least.

**Caroline POV**

I never knew that was another Salvatore alive but when I saw a photo of a girl in Stefan's diary I asked him about her and he told me her story…I was so sad that I promised when I will meet her I'll try to make her happy and feel welcome and loved. When I turned Stefan told me stories on how she turned and that made me want to use my vampire powers to do good and not for fun…okay maybe have a little fun myself.

The first year of my vampire life I met her but Stefan asked me to keep it a secret…and I did. It took one year for Elena to let slip that Felicity saved her from a creep that was falling her while she was doing her workout and Damon was so eager to find where she was all this years that when he learnt that she was alive and happy she ask us not to involve her to this, for a days I met another Damon, I caring Damon. I was touched by his act for his "foster" sister.

The third year she came to Mystic Falls heartbroken and sad because her friend Alex died in an explosion in Iraq and her friend Fatmagkioul was murder in Turkey on a mission. She stayed for a year here and then she left for Starling City of course she didn't leave without helping…she help us with Klaus…apparently she was married to Elijah the older brother and Klaus respected her and loved her like his sister that help us and him to put him to think what he is doing…he do it but he knew why…he knew he felt broken…Felicity tried to calm that brining anger and hatred…she also introduced us…that days was the day I understand that Felicity's happiness and cheerfulness comes from darkness, a darkness years and decades drowned her. I admire her for her strength to turn that darkness into a light, not many people achieve that not even human and knowing that being vampire everything is heighten it ten times difficult.

I think I speak for all the gang that Felicity deserves the best and today is her birthday a day she never seem to enjoy….so I Caroline Forbes I'll try to make her enjoy that day and make her forgot about her worries!

I also heard that her dad is alive…well the least I can do is help her put him down!

Elena shook me out of my thoughts by shaking my shoulder so I can finish the surprise party at Grill…the running session was a way to distract her so the guys can deliver the party stuff to the Grill with Felicity noticing. And because is her birthday I know she somehow reliving her past so I decide to let her talk with herself and be at peace till my party.

Jeremy: Care? Where should I put the table for the presents? He asked all happy. Felicity and Alaric helped a lot Jeremy to cut the drugs and Felicity pushed him to use his anger and sadness to start going to Gym. And he sees her as his…I don't know second sister or a mum he lost.

Me: Um…not there you blocking the entrance to the toilets…to you right…perfect.

Suddenly the door open and I saw the Mikealsons and Sage with Lexi and Enzo oh! don't forget baby Hope! I don't care what Hayley did to me after I learned her background story I totally forgive her and I'm glad that baby is hers and Klaus because….let's be honest as much as I wanted to be with him…my friends will never fully forgive him…and besides if I had gotten together with him that adorable little person wouldn't be here and Klaus wouldn't be so calm and mature and ready to be a dad. I'm going to be honored to have the baby calling me "Aunt Caroline"!

Me: Hello guys! Where is Hope? I said as I checked the list to see if we needed anything else or everything was here so I can start helping the others.

I didn't get an answer so I lift my head up and I saw Hayley and Klaus looking at me shocked from my acceptance.

Hayley: Um..Caroline aren't you mad that we are here uninvited? She asked worried.

Me: Uninvited who told you that? I asked surprised because I had asked Stefan to call them and tell them the news!

Stefan: Sorry I forgot Care to call them! He shouted from somewhere lost in the shop.

Elijah: Um…to meet you Marcel and Cami, Sophie and Davina! They are from New Orleans. He said avoiding the awkward silence I regarded starting. I glance to everyone and smiled warmly I had heard storied form Felicity about them from Skype many nights we wouldn't sleep.

Me: So nice to finally meet you in person…Felicity never shut up about you guys…she loves you all dearly…wow too deep…so…try to help the others around… and thank you for coming. Oh! And I'm really sorry that you couldn't raise Hope as you wanted but we will make sure she is safe…okay to say the truth I don't know about Damon and Elena or Tyler and Bonnie but me and Stefan with Lexi and Sage will protect her…of course Felicity will help too. I rambled and I was entraining myself with their shocked faces.

Suddenly the door open and Tyler walked in all happy and confident. Hayley and Klaus step back and Tyler when he saw them…he frown but the shook his head and spoke with a loud voice.

Tyler: Klaus and Hayley I'm really sorry about everything I did and for trying to hurt Hope…I wasn't myself I was in bad place and it was too much for me…Caroline I'm really sorry for being an ass for no on I'll try to start fresh so I'm asking for a second chance on all of you…Oh! Caroline I want to be friends though I think our relationship was heath till one point after it, it was just unhealthy and we were blind to see that the thing couldn't go anywhere…so? He rambled always looking to me or Hayley or Klaus and sometimes his hands from shame…and fear.

Hayley: Oh! God! I came here for a party and…all my problem..okay almost all were solved…of course you are forgiven Tyler and Caroline thank you for accepting my apologize for snapping your neck and Mr. Shane I was played too though. It would be my pleasure to be friends with both of you! And I'm so relived and happy that my…our daughter would grow into a big family with love…weird but a family. She said trying to hold back a sob…Klaus' eyes were shining with tears and everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I took tow hesitate steps towards her and wrap my arms around her and hugged her, Hayley gasped shocked but seconds later she hugged me back.

Me: Thank you for accepting to be my friend. I whispered in her ear and she just chuckled.

I go a feeling that the party won't be a disaster. Felicity would be happy to see that two groups of former enemies is now friends….or on the way to be friends. I think this newfound friendship will be strong at least that's what I want to hope.

We owe it all to Felicity!

**So? What do you think? Review and tell me!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**See ya on the next update! Have a nice week at scholl to those who already started!**


End file.
